Por siempre
by SombraLN
Summary: El carismático detective Osomatsu ha sido enviado para investigar, lo que se volvería, el caso más importante de su vida; pero ahora solo esta interesado en aquel millonario que gusta de usar solamente una bata.


No estoy segura de como se llama el AU, es en base al episodio del detective clamoroso.

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Él era un detective de fama mundial, pese a sus tácticas poco ortodoxas, siempre resolvía los casos de una u otra manera.

Hoy llevaría a cabo una ardua investigación, para lo cual decidió alojarse en el hogar de su cliente. El lugar estaba retirado, casi escondido en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, el detective llego cuando ya era de noche a las puertas de aquella mansión, toco un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

 **\- ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! -** gritaba sin pudor a dos pasos de haber entrado **\- ¡El carismático detective Osomatsu ha llegado! -** no hubo respuesta alguna. Suspiro con pesadez, esperaba encontrar a alguno de los sirvientes que al menos le invitase algo de cenar; decidido a encontrar la cocina, ya que no podía trabajar con el estomago vacío, reviso cada cuarto, comenzaba a desesperarse tras haber revisado cuatro habitaciones, para la quinta puerta que abrió, dio con su objetivo, intento encender la luz, pero por más que oprimía el interruptor, el foco simplemente no encendía, bufo por lo bajo, _"una super mansión y no sirve un foco... esto es absurdo"_ , no pudo evitar pensar aquello. Camino hasta el refrigerador, alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, tomo los ingredientes necesarios y preparo un emparedado, tomo lugar en un banco cerca de una mesa en el centro de la habitación, antes de dar el primer bocado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo saltar.

 **\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí? -** una gruesa voz salía de aquella sombra que permanecía en el marco.

 **\- Idiota... mira lo que has hecho –** Osomatsu ignoro las preguntas y recrimino el hecho de que tras el susto su emparedado terminase en el suelo.

 **-** _ **Sorry**_ **… -** aquella persona dio un par de pasos al frente, fue cuando Oso pudo verle mejor, era un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos de un bello azul y curiosamente vistiendo solo una bata blanca.

 **\- ¡Un pervertido! –** grito el detective sin dudar.

 **\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No me llames así! –** indignado lo señalo **– además, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –**

 **\- ¿Tu casa? –** repitió aquello Osomatsu **– espera… ¡No me digas que tú eres…! –**

 **\- En efecto –** interrumpió el otro **– Matsuno Karamatsu –** coloco una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mentón en una extraña pose que el detective percibió como " _dolorosa_ " **– Millonario y playboy -** continuo su presentación **– tú debes ser un Karamatsu boy que ansiaba verme ¿No? Pero esta mal que irrumpas de ese modo, eres un chico muy travieso –** El de bata sonriendo confiado se acerco al detective **– si querías un autógrafo solo tenias que pedirlo –** intento posar su mano en el hombro del detective, pero este rápidamente se aparto.

 **\- No gracias, creí que eras el mayordomo –** se giro yendo nuevamente al refrigerador para preparase otro aperitivo.

 **\- Ya entiendo, debes estar nervioso de conocerme, es comprensible –** tomo lugar en uno de los bancos.

 **\- Solo vine para hacer mi trabajo –** se sentó frente al otro mientras daba una mordida a su nuevo emparedado.

 **\- ¿Tu trabajo? –**

 **\- Soy el fabuloso y carismático detective Sakurai Osomatsu –** hablo con la boca llena mientras algunas migajas escapaban de sus labios.

 **\- Bien… detective, ¿Puedo saber cual es exactamente su trabajo? –**

 **\- Me contrataron para buscar algo que se perdió –**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién pudo llamar si este es mi hogar? -** su ceño se frunció más de lo usual ante tal ofensa.

 **\- Tranquilo… de hecho es alguien que conoces –** devoró lo ultimo que le quedaba de alimento **– pero no puedo darte detalles aun –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? –**

 **\- Porque hasta tú eres sospechoso –**

 **\- ¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser sospechoso de robar algo en mi propia casa?! –**

 **\- Deja de gritar –** cubrió sus oídos ante la molesta voz **– ya te dije que aun no puedo darte detalles… pero no te preocupes, yo lo resolveré –** le mostro una sonrisa tan cálida que simplemente se calmo.

 **\- Bien, ahora con todo claro, ¿En donde dormiré? –**

 **\- ¿Piensas quedarte? –**

 **\- Claro, si no ¿Cómo llevaría acabo mi investigación? –**

 **\- Bueno… supongo que es lógico… -** rasco su nuca confundido.

Osomatsu reprimió una risa, aquel sujeto era muy idiota o muy inocente, tal vez ambas; de ser así, no le sorprendía que hubiese perdido aquello.

Karamatsu le guio al piso de arriba, todo el camino era alumbrado solamente por algunos candelabros que emitían una luz muy tenue, aunque la electricidad no parecía necesaria en ese momento, ya que la luz de la luna entrando por los grandes ventanales era más que suficiente. Lo llevo a un cuarto que estaba frente al propio.

 **\- ¡Que grande! –** Osomatsu miraba a su alrededor emocionado, lo que causo cierta gracia al anfitrión, el detective parecía un niño, un niño muy tierno **\- ¿En serio puedo dormir aquí? –** pregunto lanzándose a la cama y disfrutando el suave colchón.

 **\- Claro, si no es de tu agrado tengo más habitaciones para elegir –**

 **\- No, esta es buena opción –**

 **\- Bueno, entonces descansa – camino hasta la puerta.**

 **\- Claro, hasta mañana –**

 **\- Eso me recuerda –** detuvo su salida y se giro a mirarle **– mañana tengo unos asuntos que atender, así que no podremos vernos hasta tarde, espero que no haya problema –** le sonrió apenado.

 **\- Esta bien, investigare un poco mientras tanto –**

 **\- Ok, hasta mañana –** sin más salió del cuarto.

Osomatsu borro su sonrisa y se mantuvo sentado en la cama. Vaya que Karamatsu era muy ingenuo, _¿Cómo pudo dejarle quedarse tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso no le parecía extraño su llegada tan repentina? ¿Le creyó que era detective tan simplemente?_... era un idiota.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente, tal como Karamatsu le informo no lo encontraría; por lo que el detective tuvo la libertad para revisar el lugar, aunque ser el único en esa gran mansión le hacia sentir algo de ansiedad, pero estaba listo para ello, después de todo ya le habían advertido que no encontraría un solo sirviente. _"Ese idiota acostumbro a sus empleados a tener vacaciones cada que se lo pidieran… malditas sabandijas. Que él estuviera solo en aquel lugar no era de extrañar"_ Recordó aquellas palabras que el jardinero le había dicho.

Osomatsu suspiro al pensar en lo complicado de su caso, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, ya estaba en ello y ahora debía llegar al final.

Mas tarde, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, el detective salió al gran jardín que se ubicaba en el patio trasero, observo las rosas rojas de los alrededores y detuvo su vista en el centro de todo ello, en una banca de color blanco reposaba una persona tranquilamente.

 **\- Veo que ya estás aquí –** Osomatsu atrajo la atención del otro.

 **\- Detective –** Karamatsu se levantó sonriéndole al recién llegado **\- buenas noches, ¿Como ha ido su investigación? –**

Osomatsu camino hasta sentarse en la banca, Kara le imito retomando su lugar **\- Bien… creo… por cierto ¿Nunca te quitas esa bata? –** señalo la prenda mientras hacia una mueca extraña.

 **\- Es muy cómoda para usar a esta hora –**

 **\- Mientras no te la quites –**

 **\- ¿Por qué haría eso? –**

 **\- No lo se, tú eres el pervertido –**

 **\- Deja de llamarme así, además, tu estilo tampoco es muy** _ **fashion**_ **–** indico en referencia a su peculiar atuendo de detective ambientado a los años 30.

 **\- ¿Eh? Se ve que no sabes nada, esto es clásico para un detective…que idiota eres –** reclamo con un puchero al final, lo que provoco una risa en Karamatsu.

 **\- No te enojes –** le sonrió de una manera que le hizo sentir un extraño golpeteo en el pecho.

 **\- Eres raro… -** hablo en voz baja y esquivo la mirada.

 **\- ¿Ahora que hice? –** se preocupo el otro con ojos llorosos.

Osomatsu le miro de reojo _"Raro pero lindo"_ aquel pensamiento inoportuno le hizo sonrojarse y levantarse de golpe.

 **\- ¿Detective? –** Karamatsu le miro extrañado por la actitud.

 **\- Ya se hace tarde, es mejor ir a dormir –** camino de regreso a la casa dejando confundido al otro **– oh… -** se detuvo y se giro un poco **– y llámame Osomatsu –** siguió su camino sin esperar respuesta.

Karamatsu sonrió sin pensar ante tal petición, un momento después siguió el mismo camino hasta su cuarto, listo para descansar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una rutina se hizo presente entre ellos, Osomatsu vagaba todo el día por la mansión hasta que empezaba a oscurecer, momento en que Karamatsu regresaba. El detective ya estaba acostumbrado a verle con aquella bata puesta, a estas alturas dudaba de que otra prenda se le acoplara tan bien. Sin darse cuenta una semana había pasado, tiempo en el que sin saberlo se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, como si siempre hubiese sido de aquella manera.

Una de esas noches, estaban sentados en aquella banca del jardín, contemplando en cielo ya las pocas estrellas que se dejaban ver.

 **\- Karamatsu –** rompió aquel silencio atrayendo la atención del nombrado.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? -** se giro a mirarlo.

 **\- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Ichimatsu? –** ante la pregunta el otro se sorprendió, con una triste expresión agacho la mirada.

 **\- Es… era, el jardinero de aquí –** respondió con un bajo tono de voz.

 **\- ¿Por que no continúo trabajando aquí? –** su voz era seria, algo poco usual.

 **\- Bueno… hace unas semanas tuvimos una discusión, él solía enojarse porque yo era, según el, demasiado bueno con los empleados… tras los gritos... el simplemente se fue… -** su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

 **\- Ya veo… ¿Cuál es exactamente su relación? –**

 **\- ¿Relación? El era el jardinero, ya te lo he dicho –**

 **\- ¿Había más entre ustedes? –** la voz del detective repentinamente parecía fría.

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –** levanto la vista ahora con una expresión de molestia.

 **\- Solo responde –** le miro de forma severa, como si estuviese siendo juzgado., Karamatsu se levantó enojado.

 **\- No, no había nada entre nosotros, siempre considere a Ichimatsu como un hermano, además él… -** detuvo sus palabras y miro hacia otra parte.

 **\- ¿El que? –** se levanto también para encararle.

 **\- El tiene a alguien, pero no me corresponde hablar de ello –**

 **\- Entiendo… solo quería confirmarlo –** Osomatsu volvo a sentarse.

 **\- Y a todo esto, ¿De dónde conoces a Ichi? –**

 **\- Soy un gran detective –** sonrió orgulloso a lo que el otro se mantuvo serio, con un rostro lleno de dudas.

 **\- ¿Qué hay con esa cara? –**

 **\- Bueno, dices ser un gran detective, pero llevas aquí mucho tiempo y no veo que hayas resuelto nada -** se cruzo de brazos.

 **\- Eso duele… ¿Ya quieres que me vaya? –** compuso una mirada triste.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –** se apresuro a responder, tras darse cuenta que había gritado aquello giro el rostro avergonzado **– no es eso, me gusta que estés aquí… -**

 **\- Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme por siempre? –** su rostro era una combinación entre la tristeza y la esperanza que Karamatsu no supo descifrar.

 **\- ¡Por supuesto! –** nuevamente grito lo que pensaba, causando ahora que ambos se sonrojaran.

 **\- Gracias –** Osomatsu le sonrió ampliamente, una de esas sonrisas que le producían una extraña felicidad al millonario **– pero después no te arrepientas, ¿Bien? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué habría de…? –**

 **\- Promételo –**

 **\- …claro, pero estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiré de tal decisión –**

 **\- Genial, así tampoco me arrepentiré; hare entonces los preparativos –**

 **\- ¿A que te refieres? –**

 **\- No te preocupes, vendré aquí mañana y podre contarte sobre el caso –**

 **\- ¿Lo harás? ¿Por fin me hablaras de ello? –** se emociono ante tal noticia.

 **\- Claro, te lo dije, soy un gran detective… solo necesito un dato más –**

 **\- ¿Y cual es? –**

 **\- Necesito tu contraseña para acceder al sistema de seguridad –**

 **\- ¿Para que? –**

 **\- Con ello resolveré quien fue el culpable, dímelo y mañana te contare todo con lujo de detalles –**

 **\- Bien, aunque si algo hubiese pasado ya lo sabría –**

 **\- Solo confía en mí –**

 **\- Lo hago, el código es 2222 –**

 **\- … ¿Es en serio? –**

 **\- El 2 es mi número de la suerte –** respondió contento a lo que el otro soltó una carcajada.

 **\- Eres idiota hasta para pensar en una buena contraseña –** continúo riendo ante la mirada molesta del otro **– pero esta bien… creo que es una parte que me gusta de ti –**

Karamatsu sorprendido retrocedió un par de pasos con el rostro totalmente rojo, sin palabras para responder solo observo a Osomatsu levantarse y avanzar hacia la puerta.

 **\- Nos vemos mañana Karamatsu –**

El nombrado solo movió su mano torpemente en un intento de despedida. En cuanto el otro se fue oprimió con ambas manos la tela de su bata, sintiendo un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho, agacho la mirada y no pudo evitar expresar en voz baja su sentir **– También me gustas –**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche siguiente Karamatsu aguardaba a la llegada de Osomatsu, esta vez decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos, se hinco frente a la banca fingiendo que el otro estaba ahí y recito un poema; practico diversas formas de confesiones, desde una carta hasta una canción, en cuanto estuvo seguro de lo que quería hacer se sentó en la banca a esperar al detective.

Esa noche Osomatsu no llego.

Karamatsu aguardo la noche siguiente, la siguiente también espero… una semana paso desde la ultima vez que se vieron, el millonario se sentaba cada ocasión en aquella banca en espera de que el otro apareciera. Con las rosas marchitándose a su alrededor, observaba con nostalgia la luna y se cuestionaba en donde se encontraría Osomatsu _¿No dijo que se quedaría por siempre?_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu aguardaba en aquella banca como ya se había acostumbrado, suspiro nuevamente al sentir el vacío de la soledad, listo para perder la esperanza de esa noche, se levanto para entrar a su mansión, ni un solo paso alcanzo a dar cuando lo vio a él; Osomatsu estaba en la puerta respirando de manera agitada y sonreía bobamente como siempre.

 **\- Oso… matsu –** Kara sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al ver a quien tanto esperaba, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo eufórico por el encuentro, pero a cambio tropezó y cayo al suelo de forma pesada.

Osomatsu rio ante ello, camino y se coloco en cuclillas frente al otro.

 **\- Que torpe eres… también me alegra verte –** sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que el de bata olvidara todo sufrir que tuvo a lo largo de tantos días.

 **\- Vamos, es hora –** Osomatsu paso de largo al joven que seguía en el suelo y tomo lugar en la banca, Kara se levanto y le siguió sentándose a su lado.

 **\- ¿En donde estabas? –**

 **\- Tuve una especie de… impedimento… pero ya no importa, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto, sabes, resolví el caso –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Ahora me contaras de ello? –**

 **\- Claro, veras, un chico me contacto para que ayudase a su novio, quien según él fue acusado injustamente, este chico se llama Jyushimatsu –**

 **\- ¿Qué? Pero Jyushi es… -**

 **\- Lo se, el novio de Ichimatsu –**

 **\- Eso… significa que Ichi… ¿Está bien? ¿De que lo acusan? ¿En donde esta? -** se levantó totalmente exaltado.

 **\- Relájate, él esta bien, había sido acusado por ser el único en la escena del crimen, pero he logrado comprobar su inocencia, soy genial ¿No? -** rasco bajo su nariz mientras sonreía.

 **\- ¿Pero que ocurrió? ¿De que lo acusaron? -** más tranquilo volvió a sentarse.

Osomatsu le miro un momento, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco, lo abrió y bebió su contenido de un golpe **– que amargo –** expreso con una mueca de desagrado, ante la curiosa mirada de Karamatsu sonrió antes de responder **– es medicina... en fin, como te decía, Ichimatsu fue acusado de asesinato -**

 **\- ¿Cómo? No... el seria incapaz... el jamás... -**

 **\- Lo se, te lo dije, he comprobado su inocencia -**

Karamatsu suspiro aliviado **– menos mal... no puedo creer que lo acusaran de tal atrocidad... pero, ¿A quien se supone que mataron? -**

 **\- A un sujeto muy idiota, un tipo distraído pero que de cierta manera tales defectos le hacían adorable –** Karamatsu ante cada palabra sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho **– mataron a Matsuno Karamatsu –** finalizo con una suave sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas comenzando a formarse.

 **\- … ¿Qué? -** se levanto sintiendo un temblor en todo su cuerpo **\- ¿Qué has dicho? -** con dificultad sentía salir su voz **\- ¿Bromeas no? Es absurdo... lo que dices es estúpido -**

 **\- Karamatsu, ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? ¿No te extraña que solo podemos vernos por la noche? -**

 **\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana! ¡Cosas importantes! -**

 **\- ¿Sí? Dime, ¿Que hiciste hoy por la mañana? -**

 **\- ¡Yo...! -** se detuvo de golpe _¿Qué hizo? ¿Por que no podía recordarlo?_ De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberse levantado hoy en su habitación _¿Por qué?_ **\- Yo... -**

 **\- Piénsalo, siempre tienes puesta la misma bata, pese a estar afuera nunca tienes frio, en ninguno momento te he visto beber o comer algo... -**

 **\- No... no es así -** se deja caer de rodillas, abrazándose en busca de protección, sintiendo cada palabra como un golpe; percibiendo flechazos de su memoria en donde solo distingue una sombra, dolor y sangre; asustado, sabe en el fondo que todo es verdad.

 **\- Y lo más importante -** Osomatsu se levanta y se hinca frente a él **\- jamás hemos tenido contacto, ni siquiera un roce -** Karamatsu sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro, estiro su temblorosa mano hacia el rostro frente a él, buscando tocar su mejilla, solo para terminar observando como esta atravesaba al detective... era verdad. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre estaban uno al lado del otro, pero jamás hubo algún toque.

 **\- ¿Estoy muerto? pero, ¿Como? -** coloco sus manos en su cabeza aprisionando su cabello entre sus dedos ante la reciente frustración.

 **\- Un tipo entro a robar por la noche, fue el día que discutiste con Ichimatsu, por lo que él no estaba ahí; además, el resto de los sirvientes estaban de vacaciones a causa de tu absurda generosidad... Ichi llego un par de horas después y encontró tu cuerpo, dio aviso a las autoridades y asumieron que él era el culpable** \- Karamatsu escuchaba con atención, intentando sin éxito recordar aquel momento - **Jyushimatsu es parte de la policía, al enterarse de la situación fue en busca de mi ayuda. Al final fue sencillo, descubrí tu sistema oculto de cámaras de vigilancia, por lo que solo necesitaba la contraseña para acceder y poder ver lo que ocurrió esa noche... el resto es historia, ahora solo -** tomo asiento y suspiro profundamente **\- debemos esperar un poco... -** la voz del detective se volvió baja, haciendo que Kara le mirase por reflejo, le observo recostarse lentamente, su rostro parecía palidecer.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu! -** de inmediato se acerco en un vano intento de sostenerlo **\- ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! -**

 **\- Lo siento... es culpa de... la medicina... -**

 **\- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué debo hacer?... por favor Osomatsu -** su voz era entrecortada, desesperado solo podía ser testigo de como al parecer el detective cada vez respiraba más lento.

La puerta que daba al jardín se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo por completo a Karamatsu ante aquella presencia que corría hacia ellos.

 **\- Ichi... -** murmuro cuando lo tuvo frente a él.

 **\- ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! -** movía de manera brusca a Osomatsu.

 **\- Te lo dije... quiero estar con él... -** sonrió levemente y miro hacia Karamatsu, quien intentaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **\- ¡Él esta muerto! -**

 **\- Lo se... por eso tenia que hacerlo... -** saco aquel frasco y se lo entrego al jardinero.

 **\- No... ¿Como pudiste? -** Ichi bajo el rostro **\- tomar veneno no era la solución -** Karamatsu se levantó y retrocedió al escuchar aquello _¿Osomatsu tomo veneno? ¿Por que?_ **\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -** cuestiono en voz baja.

 **\- Quería estar contigo... ¿Recuerdas?... por siempre -** sonrió mientras Karamatsu no paraba de llorar.

Ichimatsu le miro incrédulo, intentando comprender lo que decía, sintiendo como su pulso era cada vez menor.

 **\- Estúpido... no debiste escapar del centro -** mientras Ichi seguía recriminando las acciones del detective, Karamatsu cayó en cuenta de aquella pulsera blanca en la muñeca de Osomatsu, no pudo leer todo lo escrito en esta, pero logro distinguir un logo y la palabra " _hospital_ "... no había duda, era referencia al hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad.

 **\- ¿Por eso desapareciste? -** Karamatsu preguntaba en un hilo de voz **\- ¿Por que te encerrarían en ese lugar? -**

 **\- Porque... -** la voz casi inaudible capturo la atención de los presentes **\- ...me enamore de un fantasma -** volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Kara, esa que seria su ultima sonrisa.

No hubo más palabras, solo un silencio que representaba la tristeza de un mortal y un espíritu ante la muerte de aquel detective.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dos meses pasaron desde aquella tragedia, el asesino de Karamatsu fue atrapado gracias a los videos de vigilancia. El suicidio del detective Osomatsu tras su escape del psiquiátrico fue noticia por semanas. Fue hallada una caja fuerte perteneciente al millonario, la cual tenia la misma combinación que el sistema de seguridad, en esta se hallo un testamento en el que se dejaba parte de la fortuna a obras de caridad y el resto a quien consideraba parte de su familia, Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu se mudó con su pareja a la mansión, Ichi despidió a todos los que alguna vez sirvieron en el lugar por haberse aprovechado de Karamatsu en vida.

Pocas son las personas que ahora trabajan o visitan la mansión, ya que se dice, esta se encuentra embrujada. Ichi y Jyushi saben que es verdad; en más de una ocasión les ha parecido ver sombras deambulando por los pasillos, pero en especial, han escuchado voces y visto siluetas en el jardín, siempre por la noche, como si dos personas estuvieran sentadas en aquella banca rodeados por los rosales.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esto salió por una imagen, (la cual pertenece a ukatanuma), en combinación con la canción Psicofonía de Gloria Trevi.

Dedico este one shot a quienes administran la página de Choukeimatsu por siempre compartir del mejor material e inspirar tantas historias.

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
